Friendships and rivalries
by Nerdrus
Summary: A rise of the brave tangled dragons story.


"Come on Jack we're going to be late for dinner"! yelled rapunzel. "I'm coming"Jack chuckeled. Rapunzel grabbed him by the hand and said "Well not fast enough!" Jack laughed as they ran off to the great hall.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hiccup and Merida standing on the side lines. Jack waved ,but they just igonered him. Merida looked away with disaprooval and Hiccup was glaring with jealousy. Jack wondered why they looked so mad.  
Was it something that he said on the train.  
10 HOURS EARLYER Rapunzels p.o.v "Good bye mother!"I yelled. I ran into the train. I looked for the nearest room that was empty.  
Most of them were already half full or COMPLETELY full. She needed to find empty room to so I could have a private talk with her two best friends Merida and Hiccup. Aftr the incedent last year I don't know if things will ever be the same again. Finally I thought myself. She saw a room that was empty. I ran in and closed the door. I sighed and turned around only to find that the room was not completly empty, but had one rider. He had snowy white hair and a pale face,but that wasn't the thing that intriged me, it was his eyes they were ice blue and looked so happy but so sad at the same time. He was peering at me simply peering but it felt like he could see right through me.  
It felt like the whole world had stoped and suddenly out of nowhere like the whole universe had conjured it up the boy started to smile and simply said"Your staring Blondie."  
"What no I wasn't I was just um..." "Staring" the boy intrupted. " NO i was.." "Look I know I'm nice to look at but you shouldn't stare at me,I never caught your name" He changed the subject and I think he did on purpose.  
I smiled and said" I'm...Rapunzel! Suddenly Merida came running into the room and huffed have you seen Hiccup?  
"No why?" "He's trying to get out of our talk,Wait I see him HEY MISTER GET YE TUCUS BACK HERE!" I turned to see the boy laughing his head off. "And who was that rapunzel" he wheezed in between laughs. "Oh that was Merida she's my best friend one of them." "Let me guess the other one is Hiccup"? "ya" Merida came in and huffed " got him" she dragged Hiccup in by the ear and said " NOW SIT DOWN LADDIE" Hiccup walked in rubbin his ear. "Jeez",he said under his breath. "What did ye say!?" "Nothing"! "Ok the train is about to leave soon then we'll have the talk",said Merida still red in the face,  
"Wait who is this"?! "I'm Jack" said Jack," Nice to meet you frizz" He smirked. Jack what a cute name I thought.  
"HA HA", said Merida unpleased," Look me and my friends here need a bit of space so if ye could get out of the room please." All of a sudden the train started jolting merida to her seat and the loud speaker came on " Children please go to your carts and stay there until we get to Hogwarts"  
I don't know why, but I suddenly felt happy. " Why are ye smiling now we have to spend 8 HOURS with this here dope." Merida said rolling her eyes " I am offended by that accusation" Jack smirked " Don't worry I won't get invovled with your private talk,ok". Jack turned around and looked out the window. "So Rapunzel how was your summer"? Hiccup chimed in. "Oh it was good," I said " Jack, is Jack short for Jackson"? Jack looked sad for a minute and said "No"  
Jack p.o.v "So do you guys want to start talking about the incedent"? Hiccup asked. Hiccup I thought what a funny name for a fish bone. I chuckled to my self.  
"Sure"said Rapunzel."Let's start by getting our feelings out , alright?" "Thats ok I guess" said Merida. "Ok the I'll start",said Hiccup," Merida I think you are gross self asorbed and waaaay to boy for a guy." Ouch I thought. "Ohhhhhhhh and I thought that pixie yere was the only stupid one,"Merida said getting red face yet again. DOUBLE ouch I thought. "Guys Guys lets not get Jack into this", said rapunzel calmly," and Hiccup not to take sides here ,but you know thats not what I ment, so lets just talk about the incedent in a calm way." "Maybe I don't want to talk about the incedent in a calm way"said Hiccup crossing his arms. "Its just like YOU to never take orders isn't it" said Merida getting redder by the second. "GUYS I SAID TO TALK ABOUT THE INCEDENT CALMLY!"  
Rapunzel screamed. At that both of the fighters got quiet. I chuckled. "And what are you laughing at pretty boy?!"asked Merida. "Nothing its just how stupid do you think I am I mean its so obvious what it is." "Oh yeah tell me then" said Hiccup getting out of his seat. "Ok,you got your heart broken by frizz here and now you hate her and Merida hates you for hating her." "but..." Hiccup stuttered "ther happy now lets change the subject before Ginger blows her top." I sat down but the three of the kept staring like I was the easter bunny. "Ok um are you guys excited for our 5th year?" Rapunzel asked. "sure" Hiccup mumbled. They all were sitting as far away from me as possible. Merida and Rapunzel were sitting next to eachother and Hiccup acrossed from them. As I was watching the plains go by I felt that feeling again the feeling that hurt most people ,but I somehow got used to the feeling,but I still hate it I still hate feeling lonely.  
Rapunzels p.o.v I looked over at Jack He looked lonely. I looked down at my feet. I felt bad. I didn't feel bad for Jack, but for us. Jack said the thing that Merida and Hiccup were to stubborn to say ...that they were both wrong. He didn't mean to say it ,but he did and he was right. And look at us excluding him like hes wrong like he's the bad guy. When WE are. And thats not fair to him so now I know what I have to do. "hey, ye alwight"asked Merida with concerned eyes. "Ya" I said I got out of my seat and smiled,"I'm just fine." I walked over to Jack and plopped down right next to him. He stared and smiled that lopsided grin of his and said " Hey punz."  
Hiccupsp p.o.v Well this has certainly been the longest 4 hours of my life. Wait FOUR HOURS!? Oh the gods must hate me. I have to listen to Rapunzel giggle and laugh and say sorry like a million times to that basterd. I look over to Merida she still looks shocked that Rapunzel ditched her ditched me. "Oh my gosh was he hurt"! Rapunzel giggled " No but he did have a headache"!  
Jack laughed. "ascuse me but some of us are trying to get some sleep".I said bitterly. "Ok hic... Woah look Jack."Rapunzel pointed outt the window there they could see Hogwarts just lights but it was still Hogwarts. "Thats Hogwarts thought it would be bigger" Jack said with a smirk. Rapunzel giggled "Wait till you see it." "Hey speaking of which where are you from any way".I asked sitting up "I was homeschooled in the arts of magic,but my father ,Nick st.,decided that his teachings weren't enough and decided to send me here." "Cool what year will you be in"?asked rapunzel.  
"Fifth year" he replied. Great.I thought. "hey we're in fifth year too,so lets hope that you get sorted with the Gryffindors then you can be with us." Yea lets hope I thought.

Meridas p.o.v Kids will you please get in your uniforms and 5th years and up please precede to the carriages and the rest to the boats thank you. "Ok ye all in yere uniforms." I said fixing my sleeves. "Yes"replied Rapunzel. "Great lets go" I grabbed Rapunzel by the wrist and started to run off the train with Hiccup. "Guys we have to wait for Jack",she giggled.  
We didn't stop we just jumped right into the carriages. Lost him I thought. I looked over to Hiccup he was smiling. "Guys I can't believe you did that! Now where going to be late while waiting for Jack!"she yelled "About Jack",Hiccup stuttered. I took over "We think you should stay way from him for a ye bit". "By ye she means until he goes away".Hiccup said mockingly.  
"But if you give him a chance he's really nice!" I put a hand on her shoulder " Punz you saw how he was on the train..." "He was nice on the train and your just mad that he was RIGHT!" Suddenly things turned to worse to me. Rapunzel NEVER raises her she raised it to protect JACK! "What do you mean he was right"?asked Hiccup eye brows furrowing. "He...you know never mind",rapunzel said turning to her window. "Just nevermind."  
Rapunzels p.o.v Hiccup and Merida are whispering to eachother,hopefully there going to I remembered that we were the last carriage left and that means that Jack had missed the carriages and he would have to walk through the dark woods. Suddenly my lungs stoped working and all thought that if somthing happened to him it would be all our fault. "Stop the carriage"!  
I screamed. The carriage stopped with a jolt sending Hiccup to the next seat across. "Are ye tryin to kill us lassie"!Merida exclaimed. "No I'm waiting for Jack". I said.  
"But we'll be late for dinner"!yelled Hiccup. "I don't care about dinner!Guys if we don't wait Jack will have to walk threw the dark forest,and you know thats dangerous".  
"But ye", "Please"? I asked giving them the cutest face I could conjure up. "Fine". "You guys are the best now he shouldn't be to long". "And punz,"Hiccup chimed in,"Sorry for making you ditch him". "It's ok Hiccup".I said" you are the best FRIEND I ever had one of them anyway". "Thanks"  
Jack p.o.v Mhm mmmhm I hummed I was walking to hogwarts...by myself. I got ditched on the train. Oh well,I'm fine with walking. I kind like bein on my on own and not in a crowded carriage.  
Mmh hmh mhmmm. My thoughts were interupted by my name. "Jack"! Looked to who was yelling. I saw a carriage then saw Rapunzel running toward me. "Rapunzel"!?I exclaimed.  
"Ya,come on or we're going to be late for dinner."  
Hiccups p.o.v I watched as Rapunzel led Jack into our carriage. Then suddenly I got pushed and I was sitting right next to Rapunzel. I gave Merida a glare and she just winked at me.  
Of course,she was keeping Jack from sitting next to Rapunzel good thinking. Jack came in and sat acrossed from me. "Hey."he said quietly. Rapunzel nudged me. "Oh sorry for leaving you behind Jack". "It's cool fishbone".He smirked. Rapunzel giggled under her breath. "So Rapunzel did you bring Pascal"?I asked. "Oh no he's kinda sick so.."  
"Oh sorry" I turned to my window before I could say anymore stupied stuff. Just then I saw Merda nod her head over to Rapunzel who was staring at her knew how I felt about Rapunzel,so its nice to see her helping me some after the incedent. Rapunzel even her name is perfect. I started to like last year,it was six months after the incedent,but our group still needed a talk. We were sitting at the great hall. One of the slytherin boys had started a food fight,and I got socked in the face with mash potatoes. While she was cleaning it off my face she was snorting because she was trying not to laugh. Thats when I got butterflies the greatest butterflies I ever have had even the butterflies with Merida weren't as fluttery."Hey Merida is it ok if Jack sits with us during dinner".  
"No"!I yelled. Rapunzel glared at me. "I mean because he might not be with the Gryffindors so he might not want to get to friendly with us".  
"Ya I guess" said Rapunzel buying my cover up. I sighed."Hey,ye all remember that competion that yey board anounced last year"?  
"Oh yeah".I said. "I like competions tell me more".said Jack with a grin."Theres not much to tell",said Rapunzel,"They just ther will be partners".  
Oh yeah the partners part...PARTNERS!This competion might be the greatest thing to ever happen to me.I can be partners with Rapunzel,and get closer to she might even ditch this dumbo when I was about to jump for joy we pulled into hogwarts.  
Jack p.o.v "Come on Jack we'er going to be late for dinner"!yelled Rapunzel. "I'm coming".I chuckled,"Well not fast enough"she grabbed my hand and we ran into the great hall."I'll wait here punz."I said "ok Jack good luck with the sorting".She ran off to join her a voice boomed across the crowd."Hello young wizards and witches my name is Proffesser Hamilton and behind me are your other Proffesors,Now lets start with the sorting lets see here... !"  
Meridas p.o.v I'm crossing my fingers hoping that Jack won't be a would be so bad. I can tell that Rapunzel has a thing for him,and thats not good.  
She should be with Hiccup not Jack. Hiccups sweet and kind...Jacks just plain obnoxios ok maybe he is a little cute and...No hes a Jerk thoughts were interrupted when I heard Frost,Jack!  
Jacks p.o.v I walked up to the podium. I heard giggles from girls.I winked at a couple of them. I looked over to punz she waved and gave a thumbs up."Now Jack is a transfer student from Homeschooling,and he will be with the 5th years,but he is not just a normal student he is a level 10 wizard!"  
At that the whole hall burst with cheers and put him on our team.I smiled."Bring out the hat"!The proffesor raised his hands and the room fell hat covered my head. OH WHY LOOK AT THIS BRAVE ,AMBITIOS,AND FUN LOVING,YOU FIT IN ALMOST ALL OF THE HOUSES!"Ugh hurry up".  
I IS NOT AN EASY DECISION LETS SEE HERE...OH PERFECTO YOU FIT PERFECTLY IN THIS ONE AND OH YOU HAVE SOMETHING OR SOMEONE VERY SPECIAL IN THIS ONE I SEE."Will you stop that and just announce the house please",EXCUSE ME.."Oh sorry..pretty please"I smirked.  
HM FINE...GRYFFINDOR! The house irrupted with I walked by the house members I heard we are so going to win Quiditch this and He is sooooo cute.I saw Rapunzel waving to me to come sit by her.I walked over and said Hi."I can't believe your a level 10 wizard"!Rapunzel said unbelivably."Ya it's pretty cool",Hiccup mumbled."Your last name is Frost"?Merida laughed."Well atleast it's not Dunbrouch"I smirked.  
"Well I..."Ok ok children quiet,I know your all excited to see Jack's skill,but we need to talk about an important matter.  
As most of you remember I announced last year about a competion that will be held for 5th years and up well you need partners and yes they can be boy girl...as long as they aren't love intrests, you and your partner will compete in a assortment of games and the winners will win thier own dormitory!The room burst in to cheers and Woo hoo's.I saw Rapuzel glance my way and I knew who I was going to be partners with.  
Hiccups p.o.v DORMITORIES!This is even better than I I can only get her before...JACK!They were talking it was just matter of time.  
I ran to Rapunzel,I yelled her name,but it was drowned out by laughter.I finnaly got to her when I heard the words that gave me a heartattack TWICE..."Hiccup,guess what me and Jack are partners we are so going to win"!Jack smirked and said the word that gave me my third heart attack in 2 minutes..."Hey why don't you be partners with Merida". I whirled around to see Merida waving to me.  
I sat down next to her."Look",she started",I know ye don want be partners with me and frankly ay don want te be partners with ye ither,but if we are going to keep those two from living together we'er goin to make some adjustments and win this thing.  
or make them lose."  
Meridas p.o.v The sun was shining through the windows of hogwarts.I can't believe it late on the first was spose to wake me up,but she didn' was showin Jack around..I swear when I get my hands on her."Quiditch sign ups"!I stop in my tracks quiditch I year I was goin' to be the chaser on the team the star all my other years Mat Morris was always the star on Gryffindor's team,but he was gone and so know it's my turn.I ran into Al Potter on the way the way to the sheet."Hey Merida",he said",  
Can't wait to see on the team this year I hope your the new star".He turned on his heel and walked away.I stood there in aw,even Al Potter thought I was star worthy ok now I am so signing up! I ran to the sheet,garbed a pen and started to write my name.  
I stopped on Merida Dun because I had dropped my pen in pure shock...at the very top of the list it read JACK FROST.  
Rapunzel p.o.v "Hello wizards and witches my name is Proffeser Mint and I will be your potions teacher,now we will now start by turning to page 52 in our...Hiccup was sitting next to me he was my potions partner.I felt kinda bad about being partners with Jack for the competion and not him.I just need to get to know Jack a little better thats all.I get this wierd feeling when ever I'm around him like butterflies..but it can't be I haven't even known him that long,but it feels like I've known him forever is this..love?"Miss Gothel is it?" "What"? "Is toad post a good ingredent for a health potion"? "Yes". "Thank you Miss Gothel".  
Hiccup leaned over to me and whispered,"What was that you always pay attention in class"? "I just have alot on my mind thats".  
"Is that it"? "of course it is".I lied.I can't tell him my feelings about Jack he will just they're "Ok class thats the bell Goodbye have a nice first day"!I ran out of the classroom."Hey Rapunzel"!I turned around and saw Merida running toward me,"Guess what I signed up for Quiditch"! "Cool Merida,I'm so happy for you". "Well don't get to excited I still have to watch for obstacles like Al and Jack." "Jack joined the team!I need to go talk to him."I started to run my braid following behind.  
"Wait,"Merida called from behind"I need to talk to you about Hiccup"!  
Merida's p.o.v Ok it's go time. Its Quidich tryouts.I walked out on the field,it was windy so it might be more of a challenge to control my broom,but I like challenges.I saw that there were 15 people on the field meaning that 7 of us our going home."Ok everybody I am your captain Albus Potter and this is your co-captian Rose Weasly!We will now start with Frost!"I whirled around to see Jack with a broom slung over his shoulder."Here"!Jack yelled."Hey new guy,Lily Weasley Potter"!"Here"!said a scrawney voice in the more names were called out and in reply more here' had only been 5 minutes,but it felt like an hour."And lastly...Hahahaha"!  
Suddenly Al burst into laughter,Rose looked at him like he was insane."What"!?she screamed."Just look at the name"!Al looked at list and giggled"Oh my god thats hilarious,call it out call it out"!"Ok Ok",Al wheezed,"Merida...Dun"!Suddenly the whole field was filled with laughter.I could feel my face hotten.I had forgotten to write out the rest of my was another word for a number 2 made by a frog."Ok everbody",Al said wiping tears from his eyes,"Get on your brooms so we can start the tryouts you to Merida Dun!"I am sooo not going to outlive this one.  
"Ok", Al yelled,"If we tap you on the shoulder at all you will not be in the team good luck everyone".The brooms lifted into"  
the air,some of the riders were still balls were out of the box.I rushed for the whisker while others were busy trying to score was whirling around going up and down and I swear I was going to puke,but I had to keep it up.  
I wanted the the role of the chaser no...I NEEDED the role of the chaser has been on my mind for years.I looked down Al was keeping a close eye on .I looked toward the whisker almost got were getting taped out by the minute.I think Jack is out to wait is he.I haven't seen him since out of nowhere Jack came right next to me I looked at him,he winked and flew faster than me.I stoped for a minute like what just happened and then I heard two sentences That I've unknowingly dreaded..."Hey Jack got the whisker!" and"Tryouts are over".That pixie got the whisker!?How?Everybody flew down to the field to listen to Al's annoucment.I looked around to see who was still left,Lily Potter,Hugo Weasly,Rose weasly,Al Potter,  
James Potter,me,and Jack."Ok everbody",Rose announced,"Congratulions and welcome to the team!Your assigned spot will be hung during lunch in an hour,Al" "Also we would like to congratulate Jack for catching the whisker on his first day!"Cheer erupted from the I got the most horrendous feelin in me stomach. I then out of nowhere I PUKED all over AL POTTERS was looked shocked that that gross thing just a boy spoke up and asked sarcastically."So Al what does it feel like to be puked on by Merida DUN"!  
Rapunzels p.o.v "This is so so SO BAD"Merida were at the great hall during lunch,Merida's hands were on here head and she had both elbows on the table.  
"I can't believe that just happened".she whispered."It's okay Merida",I said reasurley,"I'm sure he understands". "This could get me kicked off the squad!And it's all Jack's fault"."Why?Cause' he winked at you"."yexactly".Hiccup walked in and sat next to me."What happened to her"?  
he asked."I don't want to talk about".Merida said bitterly."She puked on Albus's shirt."I whispered."Ha ha no way"!"Hiccup"!  
"Oh sorry and".  
"And",I rolled my eyes,"She accidently wrote her name as Merida Dun".  
Hiccup snorted. I glared at some sylerine girls her were laughing at I heard "Hey look!The positions for Quidich is up"!  
Merida p.o.v I stood up raised my head high and went over to look for my name.I found my name,but it wasn't my name it was Merida Dun,some of the boys chuckled.I felt all of my lungs go out and I was shocked to find that my name was not under chaser it was under keeper.  
KEEPER!But thats impossible.I looked down the list to see who had stolen my position even though I already knew...  
under chaser it read Jack Frost.  
Jack p.o.v "Jack!Jack!".I heard.I was sitting under an old oack tree when I heard my voice was small,but loud.I turned around to see sophe."Jack guess what"!she tripped,but got up quickly.I ckuckled"What sophe".  
"Your..."she pause to take a breath,"Your the chaser for the Gryffindors"!  
"I am"?  
"Ya come see"!  
She took me by the hand and led me to the moved when I came there way,Al and Hugo patted me on the back and I heard cogratulations a couple of times.I read the list and sure enough there was my name under the chaser.  
"Well,I'll the easter bunnies mother".I I heard sounded like the world had come to sounded like satin had just broke out of hell.  
"JACK FROST"!I turned around and saw face was as red as fire more like hells fire."Hey frizz miss me"I smirked.  
"I need to talk to ye"!She me by the ear and led me out."Ouch"  
When we outside I heard Rapunzel say"Merida it wasn't his fault"!  
"Let her be Rapunzel he derserves it".Hiccup said crossing his arms.  
"I don't care if it ye was or wasn",She let go of my ear"All I know is who stole my position".  
"It wasn't ye position to keep frizz".  
"Oh,but you knew darn well I wanted it..so ye stole it".  
"Merida leave Jack Alone he didn't do it on purpose"!  
"I think he darn well did yit on purpose"!  
"I darn well think I ...My words were faultered when Merida punched me in the face.I tumbled to the ground with a thump.  
"Merida"! Rapunzel screamed"STOP"!but it was to late her wand was already out and she was about to Jinx me.I closed my eyes excepting defeat.  
When nothing happened.I opened one eye and said"Uh I'm ready".I looked around and saw merida on the ground lying on her butt crying.I looked some more and saw Rapunzel with tears streaming down her had her wand out.  
"Jack"!Rapunzel ran over to me,still on the ground,and hugged me.  
"I..I didn't mean to it's just she was going to Jinx you and ...and."  
"It's ok3ay kid,I'm sure she deserved it,Now can you help me up I think my butt is broken."  
She giggled"No seriosly".That only made her laugh got up and hobbled away like two broken souls.  
Rapunzels p.o.v "Ok good news your...butt isn't broken",said the nurse"You will be fine,One more thing though..how did you fall?"  
There it was I was already to rat out Merida,how could she do this?  
"A..."I started.  
"A patch of ice".Jack did he just...did he just cover for Merida?  
"Oh and where was this ice"the nursed said crossing her arms.  
"Just outside the great hall miss"Jack said putting on a lopsided grin,"Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to the common room and rest a bit".  
I helped Jack up and we went to to the common we went in I checked for any people who might eavesdrop on me and Jack .Clear.I helped Jack on a couch by the fire and started to talk.  
"Why did you cover for Merida"?  
"Can we just have this converstation when my butt isn't throbbing"?  
"No Jack,you saw first hand what she did to you,why let her get away with it"?  
"because it wasn't her fault".  
"Of cour..."  
"She was just upset that she didn't get the position that she had worked so hard for".  
"Ya but..."  
"You better be getting back to lunch or people will start wondering were you are".  
I left silently.  
I tossed and turned all head was to filled with the events that happened today.I can't believe what Merida did,I was even more suprised that Jack covered for her.I saw Merida in class after lunch,I don't think she went to the hospital wing...probably because she would have to tell them what she did to Merida was anything she wasn't a 's it I can't take it anymore I'm going to the common room to scream.  
I got out of bed quietly.I walked out to the halls and I was in the doorway when I heard a small frail voice say"Jack"?.I looked and saw a little girl with messy hair and a white nightgown on,she was holding a teddy bear,and I think she was a first year.  
I looked over to the balcony and saw Jack sitting on the railing with one foot swaying in the wind."Sophe what are you still doing up"?  
"Me and Teddy got scared".said sophe holding her teddy bear tighter.  
Jack moved to the couch and patted the sit next to him.  
"Why don't you tell me about it kid".She started to talk to him about the boogey man and how he eats little girls in there sleep.  
"Well thats insane...he just tickles your toes"Jack started to tickle Sophe's toes.  
"Jack stop it stop it"!she laughed.  
"Ok ok now go to bed goodnight".  
"Good night Jack".Then Sophe left with no got up from his couch and started to head to the doorway I was in.I hid against the left the common room and I thought the coast was clear I then Jack yelled"I see you".  
I smirked.  
Meridas p.o.v Ever since the incedent yesterday...I havn talked to Rapunzel or I look at Rapunzel she just glares at me and Hiccup looks at me through the corner of his eye.I know why he is ignoring me because he wants to get on Rapunzels good side,if I liked Rapunzel like he does I would ignore me has been a long day and it doesn't help when you have a sore bottum.I caught Rapunzel glaring at me it.  
I went up to Rapunzel took her by the hand and led her to the girls waited for it to be then I said,"We need to talk,  
I don't think it's very fair that your choosing a boy you barely know over your bestfriend".  
"You want to talk lets talk",she said,"I don't think it't very fair that your judging him to harshley"!  
"To harshly,you saw what he did Rapunzel!He stole that position from me"!  
"Well maybe it wasn't your position to keep Merida".  
"Thats it I'm done with our friendship"!I brushed past her when I heard her words...  
"He covered for you".  
"He...why?"  
"If you excuse me I need to get to class".I just stood there and kept thinking why?  
Jacks p.o.v I stretched.I was on my purch looking at the are buetiful tonight almost's makes me forget all of that bad stuff that happened a couple of days ago.I think I ruined there friendship...Rapunzel hates Merida,Merida hates me and her,and Hiccup is being outcasted by the two of them.I should just stay away from them."Hey frost".I turned around to see Merida."Oh hey". I said quietly.  
"So I heard that you covered for me".  
"Ya".  
"And I just wanted to say tha...than.."  
"Your welcome".I smiled.,"Hey you wanna watch the stars,Frizz"?  
"Sure,Pixie". 


End file.
